Death aka Naruto aka Kyuubi
by thisisjustyourimagination
Summary: Orochimaru attacks Konoha after devouring Kabuto's body and Naruto fights him with Kyuubi form, and managed to force him out of Konoha, but also destroying half of Konoha. Naruto is guilty, and leaves Konoha to train. Rated M for violence.
1. The Fight: Roar, Kyuubi!

**Ok. This will be my first attempt at a _long_ story.**

**Not 1 or 2 chapters, but a lot more.**

**But yea, come to think of it, I've only written 3 stories. XD**

**Lol, but still?! I've written quite a few, just that I was too lazy to put it up.**

**But yea, hope you like it.**

**

* * *

**

Naruto was sitting on his apartment's hard wooden floor and waiting for the instant ramen to cook. It was his birthday, so he decided to "reward" himself with ramen.

Suddenly, Naruto felt his floor shake.

His instant ramen rocked back and fourth, threatening to fall.

Naruto quickly hold it in place.

He let out a sigh of relief after the shake was over.

_Earthquake?_ Naruto thought. (ok if you are really lost now, let me tell you – Japan is really prone to earthquakes because of it's Geographical Position – or something like that. XD)

_Nah, not earthquake._ Naruto told himself after hearing ear-piercing screams about the village being destroyed by a certain huge snake.

Naruto looked out of the window. 3 _enormous_ animals were near the Hokage Tower. To be specific, they were a snake called Manda, a toad called Gamabunta, and a slug called Katsuyu.

Naruto squinted his eyes and tried to see the person on Manda.

"I KNEW IT! OROCHIMARU!" Naruto yelled, pointing at the man on the snake, although no one else was in his room and he seemed like he was talking to himself.

"Orochimaru… Sasuke… SASUKE!" Naruto was about to jump out of the window but, "AH!" he remembered something.

--

1 second later, we find Naruto sitting on the ground, eating his ramen and mumbling something about "eating and stocking up energy before going to save Sasuke" to himself.

* * *

**- With the Sannin -**

The Legendary Sannin stood on their summoned animals.

"Orochimaru. Haven't you been killed by Sasuke?" Tsunade questioned.

"I didn't know you were concerned, Tsunade-hime! Hell yea, I was killed. But thank god I have a disloyal servant that planted me on himself, wanting my power to himself. Oh, sorry, I _had _a disloyal servant. He died the moment I took over him." Orochimaru replied slowly.

"You! You took over your closest subordinate?! Damn you!" A certain white haired pervert shouted. "GAMABUNTA!"

"Roger." The smoking toad replied and placed it's hand(or do you call it a leg) on his sword and made a powerful leap at the snake and attempted to cut off it's head.

The snake threw it's tail at the toad and, destroying 2 football fields worth of land, Gamabunta fell hard on the ground.

* * *

**- With Naruto -**

"AH! GAMABUNTA!" Naruto shouted as he was jumping from roofs to roofs, on his way to the Sanin, his eyes turning into circles, making a hilarious expression. (Sorry, I can't describe it well, but it's those kind of surprise + a bit of mocking expression.)

Naruto quickened his pace and thought of Sasuke. _Sasuke…This person took Sasuke last time..._(Ok, this is not yaoi! They're just friends, ok?! Friends.)

When Naruto reached the Hokage Tower, he leapt onto the top level and shouted at Orochimaru, "OROCHIMARU! DIE!"

Slowly, Naruto's eyeballs turned red with a black slit in the middle. Two of his teeth grew longer and he grinded his two rows of teeth together. His nails grew longer. Red bubble came out from his body as he bent down to reach the ground with his hands.

_Kyuubi form, one tail._

Naruto dashed towards Orochimaru, leaping onto Katsuyu, running pass Tsunade and leaping onto Manda. The Kyuubi-formed Naruto threw one hand towards Orochimaru. (A/N: Manda is big, so there was some distance between Naruto and Oro)

Orochimaru leapt backwards. "Now, now, Naruto-kun, don't say that! I'm trying to look for Sasuke-kun too, you know? But the difference between us is that you want to rescue him and I want to kill him. And, I've seen that form before. So there's no way you can hurt me again."

"SHUT UP! I WON'T ALLOW YOU TO HURT SASUKE!" Naruto growled. More red bubbles started to form at the back of Naruto.

_Kyuubi form, three tails. _

"GUUUUHH!" Naruto growled. The Sannin put up their hands to protect their faces from the horrifying chakra.

Katsuyu was barely able to remain on her position, and Tsunade was blown 5 metres back, and nearly fell off Katsuyu's head.

Gamabunta was surprised but holden on to the ground with not much effort. (Gamabunta was thrown further away, remember?) Jiraiya was blown back a little, and said, "This is bad."

Manda let out a growl and "poofed"(They were on Manda's head, remember?) Orochimaru and Naruto started dropping to the ground.

Naruto reached his hand out and the claw formed by the red chakra was enlarged and extended to reach Orochimaru, but when it reached Orochimaru, he "poofed" into a piece of log.

When Naruto reached the ground, he created a crater and looked around for Orochimaru.

Orochimaru was about 25 metres away from Naruto(on the ground), and he smirked. "More, more! Let me witness more! Come on, surprise me! Prepare me for a fight with Sasuke-kun!"

Naruto, upon hearing Sasuke's name, growled one more time and more bubbles formed.

You could hear Jiraiya cursing and Tsunade gasping when they saw the amount of tails.

_Kyuubi form, five tails._

Kyuubi's (I shall now refer Naruto to Kyuubi, because it's Kyuubi controlling him now) chakra was now even redder than before. Of course, because it also contains Naruto's blood. The chakra engulfed Naruto's body and threatened to destroy anything that was near it.

(A/N: For those who don't read the manga, when Naruto turns into 4 tails or more he loses he's consciousness, and Kyuubi controls him. And also his skin will be constantly destroying itself because of the powerful chakra, and constantly healing itself because of the Kyuubi's power. By injuring and healing it like that, Naruto's body will weaken and it will shorten Naruto's life span. Also, Naruto will continue to fight despite the great pain he feels.)

Kyuubi growled _again_, but this time, it was really powerful.

Katsuyu "ahh-ed" and "poofed" and disappeared, leaving Tsunade to drop down.

Gamabunta was blown back a few metres, causing more houses to be destroyed. Jiraiya tried his best to hold on to Gamabunta, but was blown off his head. Just as he was about to be blown away, he hung on to Gamabunta's shirt.

Orochimaru was blown back until he was about 35 metres away from Naruto. He smirked and extended both his hands out and opened his mouth, sticking out a super long tongue. Thousands and thousands of snake were coming out from his hands and tongue.

The Kyuubi just remained there, and when the snakes reached him, the snakes were destroyed by his chakra. Kyuubi didn't wait for all the snakes to reach him. He just ran in the direction of the snakes and attacked Orochimaru with one of it's claws.

Orochimaru, who didn't see it coming, was smirking (haha so stupid) until the Kyuubi attacked him. Orochimaru got a direct hit from Kyuubi and flew for about 50 metres, breaking trees into halves while passing through them(ouch!).

When he finally stopped flying(lol), he put his palm on his chest and looked at the Kyuubi. "I'LL BE BACK!" he shouted, and "poofed".

Kyuubi, seeing that Orochimaru escaped, wanted to go destroy houses but Yamato managed to stop him. (A/N: Ok, Yamato has the First Hokage's DNA in him so he was able to control Jinchuurikis.)

After Kyuubi changed back to Naruto, he sat on the floor, looking weak and worn out. "… What happened?" Naruto asked.

"… You kind of… managed to get 5 tails out... and destroyed half of Konoha?" Yamato answered.

"…" Naruto looked down. He was obviously looking sad. Slowly, he tried to stand up.

"THUD" went Naruto the moment he managed to stand up.

"NARUTO!" Yamato shouted, running towards Naruto and picking him up.

* * *

**Fin. XD **

**Decided to end here but if I went according to my draft it would have be longer, but if it went according to my draft it would probably go until 3000+ words. **

**Yea. So to avoid that I stopped here. :D **

**So, do you like it? **

**Review!! (:**


	2. Sayonara

**YAY! I'm finally uploading again:D**

**Sorry for readers who are waiting for this chapter. In this chapter we'll find a litlle NaruSaku, followed by the rebuilding of Konoha, then Naruto knowing of his father, then finally him leaving Konoha.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Naruto's POV

I opened my eyes slowly and found myself staring at a white surrounding. I see a white ceiling, a white fan and bring white lights. Turning to my right, I see white walls, a white chair and white floor.

"Naruto…?" I hear a soft voice calling out to me, and I turned to my left.

To my surprise, it was Sakura-chan. She was dressed in pure white nurse uniform. _White again,_ I thought. The only colours I see in this room was the colour of Sakura-chan's hair – Bubblegum pink and her captivating eyes – emerald green.

I tried to sit up, but the moment I applied force on my arms they fell limp and I fell back onto the bed. "Ouch!" I cried out.

--

Sakura's POV:

"Ouch!" I heard. It was Naruto.

My gaze, which was on the clipboard just a second before, turned to Naruto.

He was lying on the bed. He was frowning and looking at his right arm for a few seconds, then at his left arm.

"Sakura-chan…?" He asked innocently, my name coming out from his mouth. I panicked. Did he forget what he did again? Do I have to lie to him to avoid hurting his feelings?

He sighed softly, eyes fixed on the ceiling, "I know that I destroyed half of Konoha, but what happened to my body? I feel so… weak. So much worse than the time when I fought Orochimaru at the bridge."

I mentally sighed at looked at him sympathetically. _He feels so guilty…_ I felt that I had to comfort him… But how?

"Naruto, your Kyuubi 5-tailed form tired you out. Normal people would probably take about 1 week of rest to heal, but with your amazing healing speed, I guess 1 or 2 days would be sufficient." I explained and he looked a little more cheerful, thought the guilt in his eyes never subsided.

Then suddenly, I remembered the old Naruto. Always smiling, always optimistic. _Optimistic… Right! Optimistic! _"Naruto! Don't be so pessimistic! You may have destroyed half of the village alright, but that can be rebuilt! It's better than the whole village being conquered by Orochimaru, right? Besides, Naruto, you are the hero of the village! You chased Orochimaru away!" I finished off with a smile.

--

Normal POV:

_Sakura-chan smiled… At me… _Naruto thought. Thinking over Sakura's speech, he grinned his famous/infamous fox grin. Famous because upon seeing it, you can't resist but to smile too, and infamous because everytime when he pleads you with the fox grin, you can't help but to agree to everything he says.

"Hee-hee!" Naruto laughed sheepishly.

Sakura giggled too, seeing Naruto partly back to his former self.

"TSUNADE-OBAACHAN!" Naruto yelled, waving his hand at the current Hokage. At first Sakura found it hard to believe that Naruto healed completely in just 12 hours, but after a very detailed body check-up, she agreed to let him be discharged.

It was now 9pm in the evening, and Naruto was reporting to Tsunade. "Tsunade-obaachan! Sakura-chan said I'm alright now, so please let me help with the rebuilding of Konoha!" Naruto completed his pleading with a teary eyes that drove Tsunade crazy.

"grr… ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT! But, you can only start tomorrow, ok?" Tsunade can't believe she's losing to a 16-year-old kid.

Naruto added in a pout and looked at Tsunade again, but Tsunade just looked away and said, "TAKE IT OR LEAVE IT!"

"OK, OK! TOMORROW MORNING I'LL REPORT HERE EARLY!" Naruto quickly left the Hokage Tower and going back home to sleep early, so he could wake up early the next morning.

* * *

Next morning, Naruto woke up real early and reported to Tsunade. He was to use Kage Bunshin to help quicken up the process of rebuilding. Since Naruto didn't know much building skills, he was to help with miscellanous jobs, but he was still glad that he was able to help. 

With a few hand signs and a shout of "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!", there were around 200 Narutos and they went a several ways to help out anyone as much as possible.

* * *

**- After helping out... -**

Naruto was exhausted after a long day. It was 7pm and the sky was already dark. Naruto was starving, so he went to Ichiraku Ramen(which was surprisingly still there) to have his dinner.

After eating about 3 bowls, a certain white-haired Sanin came into the stall.

"Oh, Naruto!" the white-haired man said.

Naruto just said without stopping from eating, "hmmph!"

"I'll take that as a 'hi'. Look, Naruto, I'm here to ask you a few things."

"Hmmmmph?"

"I'll get straight to the point. Are you aware that if Orochimaru comes again, you can no longer use the Kyuubi form to deal with him?"

At this point Naruto stopped eating. He put his bowl down, and sunk deep into his pool of thoughts.

"I'll... use rasenshuriken?" Naruto asked.

Jiraiya shook his head. "You'll be killing your own arm."

Then Naruto went deep in thought again.

_Rasengan won't work on Orochimaru... Oodama Rasengan may be able to, but it's risky to guess... I need something that will win him for sure._ Naruto was thinking and thinking and thinking when...

"You have to to stronger, Naruto. Train. Learn more jutsus. I'm giving you 3 years and when you come back I expect you to be at least 2 times as strong as you are now. However, if Orochimaru attacks in these 3 years, you have to come back to help."

Naruto stared at Jiraiya. He's so... OOC.

"I know I sound weird. But Naruto, you are the only one who can save the village. It's true that we have talented people in our village, but Naruto. I'm entrusting the village's safety in your hands. This way, I'll be able to account to your late father..."

"FATHER?!?!"

"Yes. I'm planning to tell you already. Your father is... The fourth."

Naruto stared at the Ero-sennin.

and stared.

and stared.

and stared.

Then, he started laughing.

and laughing.

and laughing.

and laughing.

"HAHAHA, THAT'S A GREAT ATTEMPT AT HUMOR! ERO-SENNIN YOU IMPROVED SOOO MUCH!"

"... NARUTO!" it came from a certain angry pervert.

... Silence

"It wasn't a joke." the pervert said after taking a deep breath.

"Joy. I think my mind's going to burst. Let me figure this out first."

Jiraiya looked at Naruto, confused. Naruto just rubbed the back of his head, frowned and looked down on the floor, thinking hard.

"Hmm... You mean... OMG! YOU MEAN MY DAD IS YONDAIME?!?!?!?!"

"... Yes"

"OOOOHHHHHHHHH MYYYYYYYYYY GGGOOOOODDDD!!!!!" Naruto screamed at Jiraiya, so loudly that it caused Jiraiya's long white hair to fly back. Wow, I'll be surprised if Jiraiya wouldn't turn deaf.

After calming down a little, Naruto asked, "How many... How many people knew?"

"**HUH?!?!**" Jiraiya shouted into Naruto's face.

"I SAID, HOW MANY PEOPLE KNEW????"

"**HUH??????????????**"

"**I SAID, HOW MANY PEOPLE KNEW????**"

"**OHH! ONLY ME AND TSUNADE!! AND IF YOU WANT TO COUNT, SANDAIME TOO!**"

"... Why didn't you tell me...? What about my Mom? Is she alive?"

"**HUH???????**"

Naruto stared at Jiraiya, but Jiraiya just had a blank look on his face. Ok, obviously he's half-deaf. Naruto looked at Jiraiya again, then went to ask Tsunade so that he won't need to shout till he loses his voice.

* * *

**- At the Hokage's Office **- 

Silence.

"Come to think of it, it means I have the blood of a Hokage! That's not bad, eh?" Naruto completed his 'speech' with a fox grin.

(A/N: i kind of can't think of what to write in between, so let's settle with this ending xD ok i know it's childish. Shoot me. Review and flame if not i'll feel really guilty. Got that:D)

* * *

**- A few days later, at Naruto's Apartment -**

_hmm... clothings - check. kunais, shuriken,exploding tags, wire, etc - check. waterbottle - check. gama-chan - check. instant ramen - check. scrolls - check. bandages - check. medication - check. hmm... what else?_ Naruto took a few more things and walked out of his apartment. Closing the door slowly, he turned to the door and said, "Goodbye, my house!"

Naruto went to visit some people in this order: iruka(on the way to the hokage tower), tsunade&jiraiya(hokage tower), konohamaru&gang(on the road), sakura(her house), kakashi(his house), shika&ino(rooftop of dunno where), chouji(eat-all-you-can bbq shop), hinata&kiba&shino(traning ground 6), neji&tenten&lee(training ground 3).

After bidding farewell to almost everybody he knew, Naruto was now at the gates of Konoha. Looking at Konoha for one last time in 3 years, he took a deep breath and stepped out of Konoha.

"YOSH, THE STRONGER ME, HERE I COME!" grinning his best fox grin, Naruto walked off to who-knows-where...

* * *

**yay. finally. this chapter is CRAP! xD**

**ok. the NaruSaku part was quite okay. but after that... ." esp the the Yondaime part. SOB.**

**SORRY, YONDAIME! R.I.P.!**

**R&R:D - FLAMES ARE WELCOME! (please if not im gonna be shho guilty.)**


End file.
